Saving Donald
'''Saving Donald '''is an Adventures on Rails special released April 1st. 2013. Plot "I want no more tricks," the Fat Controller told Donald and Douglas, "I will be finding who is 57646 and who is playing traunt." "We'll have to both behave, so then the Fat Controller'll have to keep us both," suggested Douglas. A MainLineEngines film... From Adventures on Rails Studios... and Pom-Pom Productions present.... Saving Donald! Directed by MainLineEngines Narrated by MainLineEngines Donald and Douglas were Scottish Twins that had arrived to the Island of Sodor to help the Fat Controller, but only one engine would be expected. They had been given numbers; Donald 9; Douglas 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. Their plan would go smoothly without a Spiteful Brake Van. But Donald had soon settled that. Douglas left with a goods train to Vicarstown one morning, and Donald had been shunting his trucks. He now needed some coal. There was a coal bunker next to a nice new signal box. Unknowingly, the rails were slippery, and he couldn't stop in time! "Och!" he yelled, "look out!" (tender demolishes signal box) (coughing) "You clumsy great Scottish engine!" yelled the signalman who had landed on his nearly empty tender, "my nice new signalbox, and you come and smash it to pieces." Donald's Driver began to pull Donald out of the wreckage. "No! He should stay there until the signalbox is proped up!" The Fat Controller was most annoyed. "I had planned to keep you and send Douglas back. Now you have upset my arrangements. If I cannot repair you, I will find means of disposing you." Donald and his crew's feelings were beyond words. "Unimagineable!" Donald whispered to his Driver and Fireman. "And I will be investigating you two," the signalman said to Donald and Douglas, who had come to help his twin out of the wreckage. "I'm just shocked Donal', that the Fat Controller would dispose of you, and eve' worsse, we are bein' investigated," Douglas commented. "So am I Douggie, but just hope the best and everrythin' will turrn out alright," Donald replied. Douglas took Donald on flat truck to the Siding, and his tender to the Steamworks. "The engine hav' taken a liking to us, so I'm sure Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, and lil' Percy will help us," Douglas comforted, "I- we'll do all we can to get you out of this place." "Not fair, not fair," Percy complained to the big engines. "For one I agree with you with that," James said, "though you too jumped to a conclusion quickly, the Fat Controller and signalman's was way to cruel." "They don't realize all the great things they've done for us," Henry commented. "My Express is always to time with them, not that Percy didn't run it to time either," Gordon added. "You four are making logic out of a very complicated situation," Edward commented, "I too agree that they're useful, and it is up to you to defend them now. They would make a good use both on the Main Line and my Branch Line. Oh!- and one more thing- if the truth has to be revealed- reveal it. One of them is 57646, the other is not. I wish you good luck." And he set off. Douglas was forced to work into late hours, cleaning up the mess. "Hullo Douglas," Percy greeted. "Hullo." "We know you're upset about losing your twin," Duck comforted. "Och. I am." "So we're going to help you," finished James. "Really?" "Yes, you've been a great help to us," Henry said. "But Edward said if the truth has to be revealed, reveal it," Gordon warned. Douglas' mind flashed when he had crossed the bridge to Sodor with the number 57647 still visible in bright yellow, totally distinguished from the darkness. "Yes," he managed to croak out. "Please Sir, the railway has been going much smoother since their arrival," pleaded Percy, "they'd both be a great use on Edward's Branch Line and the Main Line." "To be honest Percy, we don't need any Branch Lines, but since Thomas and Edward's Branch Lines were part of the Tidmouth, Knapford, and Elsbridge Light and Wellsworth and Suddery Railways, my father only extended those to Ffarquhar and Brendam. But I don't need to open the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch, and just send Duck to work elsewhere. Same with the twins, I only need one engine," the Fat Controller replied. "But I'm sure you'll find use for both of them," Percy retorted. "Just go and shunt James' goods train." And Percy did so. Days passed, until two weeks, and the engines had not gone far on convincing the Fat Controller, and that was only allowing the signalman to get closer on Donald and Douglas. One evening, he was talking to Barrow-in-Furness. "Yes, 19th of June, 1959," the signalman told them. "Two Caledonian 812s?" "Yes." "Well, the front one has his fire on, but the other has no fire glow and is numbered 57647." "And 57646 was sent to Sodor that same night?" "Yes." "Thank you. Thank you very much." "No problem." "Douglas, how did you and Donald get to Sodor?" Percy asked quietly at Tidmouth Sheds. Edward woke up, and the engines listened. "I guess it's best to tell than to live with fear," he sighed and began... "Donal' and I were built in 1899 at St. Rollox Works in Glasgow, Scotland. As with most of our class, we worked in pairs, we were painted black with no names. Our names came from our first Driver's name. In the summer of 1959, our controller told Donald... 57646 he was needed on Sodor and I... 57647 wasn't. Everything went too well. We expected to be delayed whilst taking a goods train to Barrow, but we weren't, so we couldn't paint off my number. Donald's was, and once we crossed the bridge my Driver and Fireman painted my number off in motion, in deperation. Our Driver and Fireman are twins, so they didn't want ta be seperated either. I knew I didn't stand a chance if I stayed, that's why I came with Donal'," he finished. The sheds were silent until... "Just the last thing I need to present my conclusion to the Fat Controller," said a voice. "Run Douglas!" shouted Edward and Henry. "Possibly don't come back!" shouted Percy. "Hide!" James and Gordon shouted. "You steamies think you can save your friend, but you can't! So, ha ha!" "I'm still inclined to believe that we ourselfs can still save Donald even with him knowing the truth," Edward said, and the engines in desperation for their friends, took faith in the old engine's words. Douglas rushed to The Siding. "We hav' to escape. We'll go the Bluebell Railway or somethin'! But we can't stay 'ere," Douglas said. (next morning) "Sir, you have a message from Tidmouth," the stationmaster at Crovan's Gate said. "What is it?" "That Douglas is on a runaway, and that Donald is 57646, and Douglas is 57647. Douglas revealed the truth behind them, and the signalman over heard." But for once since Donald's accident, the Fat Controller felt mixed feelings. "Are you alright Sir?" asked Skarloey who was getting ready to take another train. "I'm..." he couldn't explain his feelings. "We'll be hostile engines, we'll rob coal, water, hide, maybe we'll be scrapped, but I doubt my survival here," Douglas cried panicked with his twin coupled behind him. (stone falls from the Bridge to Sodor) "The bridge to Sodor is falling down!" Harold cried, "no one must cross the bridge! It is not safe!" Gordon was halted at Barrow, and James and Henry at Vicarstown. "Stop! Stop!" James, workmen, and the stationmaster cried to Douglas. "The bridge is falling down!" shouted Henry. Douglas heard this but was going too fast! He stopped on the middle of the bridge. Edward, Henry, James, and Percy from the Sodor side called, "come back, this instant!" Gordon from the Barrow side called, "Go back!" The bridge was bound to collaspe if they didn't move off, but Douglas was in a three-way decision that he didn't care which one he chose. He could stay and plunge 100 feet into the water, escape to the Mainland, or stay on Sodor but not die. Then, he went foward to Gordon, coupled up to him and the Express, pulled him... "What?" "What, what the hell are you doing?" shouted the engines. The bridge began to... (rumble, bridge collaspes from Barrow side) Collaspe! But Gordon, Donald, and Douglas, along with many passengers were safe. "You got passengers where they needed to go," Gordon commented. "Whilst simotamiously destroying a bridge and being a hero," said a familiar voice. It was the Fat Controller, "and the reason I did not come sooner is because Skarloey talked it down with me. I understand your feelings of not wanting to be scrapped, and so I will allow you both to stay. And I've also to thank my wife who has been bugging me about how grand you two would look in blue- the fashion way to keep engines. However, you will both recieve name plaques, and any colour you like." "Blue, Sir, please," Donald started. "Morre a light blue," Douglas finished, "rreminds us of Caledonian Blue." "Very well, and I'm more than pleased to have you on the North Western Railway fleet." With that being said, the engines whilstled in delight. The Twins were here to stay. Characters #Edward #Henry #Gordon #James #Percy #Duck #Donald and Douglas #Skarloey #Harold #Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Arlesburgh (mentioned) *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Elsbridge (mentioned) *Ffarquhar (mentioned) *Wellsworth *Suddery (mentioned) *Brendam (mentioned) *Vicarstown *Barrow-in-Furness Trivia *This special was meant to air in 2012, but due to plot problems, it was delayed until April 1st of the next year. Category:Specials Category:Adventures on Rails